This invention relates to sharing of image files. More specifically, the invention relates to associating an image file with a physical address based on a geofence boundary of the physical address and the image file metadata.
With the advent and growth of social media together with electronic image files, there is an increased usage of image file transmission and sharing across a network connection. Image files may be directly communicated and shared through different venues, including, but not limited to electronic mail, social networking, and a shared location. In each of these venues, image files are uploaded to an associated location where the file may be viewed by friends, family, or associates who have been granted access to the file. With electronic mail, the file is uploaded and directly communicated to the recipient. Use of social networking is indirect in that the image file is placed in the associated storage, and the recipient has to access the storage to view or download the image file.
Mechanisms employed for sharing or otherwise accessing image files requires a known relationship between entities, the sender and the recipient in the case of electronic mail, a friendship in the case of social networking, and an exchange of electronic mail addresses in the case of a shared folder. In some cases, a friendship may be established and addresses may be exchanged or otherwise shared for the purpose of accessing image files. However, there is a required level of communication between the sender and the recipient that is established in order to promote the image sharing. Accordingly, various tools are available that allow image files to be electronically stored and accessed, with the access limited to entities that have established a relationship or access authorization.